


Sunshine In Paradise

by needlestraw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Dyslexia, Heart Disease, Hepatitis, Hospital, M/M, Overthinking, Self-Indulgent, Vomiting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlestraw/pseuds/needlestraw
Summary: Setiap aku keluar, aku selalu manfaatin waktu aku dengan sebaik-baiknya, lihat awan sebanyak-banyaknya, rentang tubuh selebar-lebarnya, raih sinar matahari sebesar-besarnya, hirup wangi rumput sedalam-dalamnya. Makasih banyak, ya, Omi udah mau bawa aku ke sini. Aku seneng banget. Makasih juga Omi udah nemenin aku akhir-akhir ini. Aku bahagia setiap sama Omi. Aku bersyukur banget pernah ngerasain ini di hidup aku.Miya Atsumu
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Sunshine In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for Day 4 #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020

Hari itu Sakusa panik. Berlari menerjang apa saja yang menghalanginya. Sampai bangsal nomor 302 masuk ke area pandangnya. Berhenti sejenak, kelelahan dan mengatur napas. Barulah dia melangkah perlahan ke dalam ruangan. Pandangan menyapu setiap jengkal kamar. Dua ranjang. Pastinya bukan yang berisi laki-laki muda seumurannya itu. Dia masuk lebih dalam, menyingkap tirai. Akhirnya dia temukan yang dicari. Ibunya, tengah berbaring santai dengan wajah pucat.

“Kenapa ga cari kamar yang sendiri?” Sungguh, Sakusa tahu harusnya bukan itu kalimat yang pertama dilontarkan. Dia terlalu panik dan otaknya sedikit malfungsi.

“Penuh. Ini aja yang kosong.” Ibunya menjawab, menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah ranjang untuk menyuruh Sakusa duduk. “Ayah lagi di luar. Masih ngurus administrasi. Kamu udah makan?”

“Belum. Tadi aku langsung ke sini. Nanti aku makan. Kata dokter ibu kenapa tadi?” Jelas bagi Sakusa keadaan ibunya lebih penting.

“Masih nunggu hasil lab. Kemungkinannya, ya _typhus_.”

Sakusa diam. Dia memang terkenal dingin karena sifatnya yang pendiam. Tetapi jika sudah menyangkut keluarganya, dia akan menjadi seorang _overthinker_. Dia tahu, dia jauh dari mereka. Kedua orang tuanya memang sering tidak terlihat di rumah karena urusan kantor mereka. Tetapi Sakusa tetap saja menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga orang tuanya dengan baik jika salah satu dari mereka sedang sakit begini. Tidak, Sakusa bukan anak orang kaya yang benci pada orang tuanya karena jarang mendapat perhatian. Sakusa sayang mereka. Dengan kesibukan mereka, Sakusa tetap mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pandai dan disiplin.

“Ibu ngapain aja, sih? Aku ga bisa mantau ibu. Ibu dua hari kemarin ga di rumah. Kenapa ibu ga jaga makan?” Sakusa mengoceh sambil menunduk, melancarkan protes manja. Dirasakan sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya.

“Di acara kemarin, sebelum _break_ , ibu ketemu sama Pak Washijo yang itu. Kesempatan itu ga datang dua kali, Mi, jadi ibu ngajak kenalan buat nambah koneksi. Terus habis itu ibu lupa, atasan ibu udah nagih berkas yang ibu kerjain. Akhirnya ibu seselein sebentar, terus ternyata waktu istirahatnya udah habis. Acaranya mau dilanjut. Akhirnya ibu ga sempet makan. Malemnya ibu lagi ga di hotel pas masuk waktu makan malem. Karena laper, ibu makan di warung pinggir jalan. Terus besoknya ibu lupa sarapan. Hehe.” Itulah ibunya. Selalu bersemangat ketika bercerita. Lagaknya seperti masih muda saja.

“Ibu.” Sakusa memanggil ibunya dengan lembut tetapi penuh penekanan. “Sebelumnya waktu mau berangkat kan ibu lupa makan malem juga.”

“Iya, sayang. Maaf. Ibu salah.”

“Ibu itu, kalo ngingetin aku makan, ibu juga ikut makan, dong.” Sakusa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Iya. Sekarang Omi makan dulu, ya? Udah jam 1. Omi ada uangnya ga?”

“Ga, deh. Nanti ibu sendirian.”

“Gapapa. Paling sebentar lagi ayah dateng. Udah sana cepetan.”

Tak ada pilihan, Sakusa beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan keluar. Dia sengaja berhenti di depan bangsal itu tepat ketika dia keluar, entah untuk apa. Kemudian, dia mendengar suara orang muntah. Suara ibunya.

* * *

Sakusa mengaduk makanan di depannya, tidak bernafsu. Mungkin kondisi ibunya lebih parah dari dugaannya. Tadi, dosennya baru saja keluar kelas ketika dia mendapat panggilan telpon dari ayahnya. Mengetahui ibunya masuk rumah sakit, Sakusa langsung memacu motornya, buru-buru untuk sampai ke bangsal ibunya. Ini kali kedua ibunya masuk rumah sakit, sepanjang Sakusa hidup. Yang sebelumnya juga karena terlalu lelah dan makan yang kurang teratur.

Gawat, dia terlalu khawatir. Ibunya akan baik-baik saja, kan?

Ini salahnya. Seharusnya kemarin dia tetap memegang ponselnya ketika rapat sehingga dia bisa mengingatkan ibunya untuk makan. Seharusnya setelah rapat dia tidak ikut Komori sehingga dia tidak pulang terlambat, ponselnya tidak kehabisan daya, dan bisa mengingatkan ibunya untuk makan.

Sakusa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Tangannya enggan menyentuh sendok di piring itu. Tetapi dia harus memakannya. Orang tuanya tidak pernah membolehkannya untuk membuang makanan.

_Pilih dan ambil hanya yang mau kamu makan. Lalu habiskan._

Setidaknya makanan di depannya itu tidak banyak-banyak amat.

* * *

“Omi jaga ibu, ya. Ayah harus balik ke kantor lagi.” Ayahnya mengecup puncak kepala ibunya, lalu kepalanya. Setelah itu dia berlalu.

Sakusa tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ayahnya memang memiliki posisi yang tinggi di kantor. Dia pasti sangat sibuk. Sakusa merasa sangat beruntung, karena di umurnya yang sudah segini, perhatian yang diterima dari orang tuanya masih seperti ketika dia kecil dulu. Dia selalu sayang keluarganya. Rasanya, hanya di sekitar keluarganya dia bisa merasa nyaman. Dia tidak punya teman dekat. Hanya Komori, sepupunya, yang bisa merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Dia terlalu pendiam dan tak acuh jika menyangkut orang lain. Seperti yang dia duga, tidak banyak yang mau dekat-dekat dengan orang sepertinya.

Ibunya terlelap. Butiran peluh terlihat di pelipisnya. Sakusa menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangan. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, lalu mengelus punggung tangan ibunya. Dilihatnya wajah lelah ibunya, telusuri garis-garis halus di wajahnya. Ibunya sudah tidak muda, dia tahu itu. Dia, anak satu-satunya yang dimiliki orang tuanya, harus bisa menjadi kebanggaan mereka. Dia mau, orang tuanya tidak pernah merasa menyesal karena telah melahirkannya.

Sakusa mengambil ponselnya. Dia membuka aplikasi media sosial dengan ikon burung biru. Dia menekan ikon bulatan berwarna biru dengan gambar pena bulu, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Permohonan doa dari para pengikutnya untuk kesehatan ibunya. Setelah memeriksa lagi kata-katanya, dia menekan tombol biru di ujung atas layar. Segera, notifikasinya dibanjiri dengan banyak respon dari pengikutnya. Ya. Di sinilah tempatnya.

Akun Sakusa memiliki ribuan pengikut. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyukai tulisan Sakusa. Benar, Sakusa ini aktif menulis. Seringnya dia mengirim tulisannya di akun media sosialnya. Sesekali, dia juga mengirimnya ke koran. Tidak selalu mendapat respon positif, tetapi pernah beberapa kali dimuat.

Sakusa adalah seorang yang pendiam, memang. Jadi, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pengeluaran kata-katanya dalam sehari, dia menyalurkannya lewat tulisan. Selain itu, menulis juga menjadi hiburan baginya. Melihat banyaknya orang yang terhibur atau setuju dengan tulisannya membawa kesenangan tersendiri. Dia suka menulis apa saja. Perasaannya, beberapa hal yang terjadi dalam harinya, komentarnya akan suatu isu, apapun. Tentu saja, dengan kelihaiannya dalam merangkai kata, yang membaca mengira itu murni karangan. Tidak ada yang menduga kalau, bisa dibilang, akunnya itu menjadi buku hariannya. Walaupun, dia tidak puas hanya sampai di situ. Saat ini dia sedang berencana untuk menerbitkan sebuah buku.

Dialihkannya perhatian ke arah ibunya. Ibunya memang tertidur, tetapi wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Ibunya demam. Sepertinya pendingin ruangan seharusnya tidak diatur terlalu dingin. Setelah mengaturnya ke suhu sedang, Sakusa memutuskan untuk keluar. Sepertinya taman di gedung tempat ibunya dirawat ini lumayan bagus. Dia ingin meredakan pikirannya yang terlalu khawatir ini di sana.

“Hai. Yang dirawat itu ibu kamu, ya? Sakit apa? Dari tadi waktu kamu ga ada, ibu kamu muntah-muntah terus. Aku ga tega dengernya.” Ketika Sakusa sedang jalan menuju pintu, pemuda yang dirawat sebangsal dengan ibunya itu menyapa dan menanyakan macam-macam. Tirainya terbuka, sehingga dia bisa melihat Sakusa lewat. Sakusa menghentikan jalannya, melihat ke sumber suara. Pemuda seumurannya, rambutnya disemir kuning, sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

“Ga tau.” Merasa tidak memiliki urusan dengan pemuda itu, Sakusa hanya membalas singkat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

Sakusa tahu, dia tidak boleh berlama-lama meninggalkan ibunya. Karenanya, setelah dia merasa sedikit lebih baik, dia langsung beranjak menuju bangsal tempat ibunya berada.

Ibunya masih terlelap. Sakusa membenarkan selimut yang tersingkap, lalu duduk di sofa yang sedikit jauh dari ranjang. Dari posisi itu, ranjang pasien sebelah yang tirainya terbuka lebar terpampang jelas. Pemuda itu masih duduk di ranjangnya, tersenyum ketika Sakusa melihat ke arahnya.

“Jangan cemas. Ibu kamu itu orangnya kuat, kan? Dia pasti bakal cepet sembuh.” Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengajaknya bicara. Mana, sih, keluarga pemuda itu? Kalau ada mereka kan dia tidak harus mengajak ngobrol orang lain yang tidak dia kenal.

“Kamu ga tau apa-apa soal perasaanku.” Lagi, Sakusa menjawab dingin.

“Kalau gitu cerita, dong. Ga baik, kan, kalo cuma disimpan sendiri.” Pemuda itu tetap membalas dengan ramah. Senyumnya makin lebar.

“Aku ga cerita ke _stranger_.”

“Nama aku Miya Atsumu. Panggil aja Atsumu. Umur aku 21 tahun. Kamu siapa?”

Sakusa mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Ayo kenalan biar kita bukan _stranger_ lagi.” Satu yang membuat Sakusa kesal. Senyum yang dari tadi tidak sedetik pun tanggal dari wajahnya.

“Aku ga bilang mau.”

“Kenapa? Oh, bener. Siapa juga yang mau berteman sama orang penyakitan yang bisa meninggal kapanpun kayak aku, kan?” Kali ini senyumnya redup. Apa barusan dia bilang? Tidak, Sakusa tidak suka ini.

“Aku udah bilang, kamu ga tau gimana perasaan aku. Kamu ga berhak memutuskan apa yang aku pikirkan.”

“Iya. Maaf. Maaf ya, udah ganggu kamu.” Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Atsumu mendongak kaget. “Nama aku.” Bukan berarti Sakusa merasa kasihan padanya.

* * *

Sialan, bangsal dua pasien ini. Sakusa jadi harus tidur di sofa jika mau menunggui ibunya. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia lebih tidak suka jika harus meninggalkan ibunya. Dilihatnya pasien ranjang sebelah, Atsumu, yang sedang memakan jatah makan malamnya dari rumah sakit. Dilihat-lihat, dari tadi tidak ada kerabatnya yang menemani. Memangnya ada keluarga yang meninggalkan salah satu anggotanya sendirian di rumah sakit seperti itu, ya?

“Omi, maaf, ya. Ayah mau bicara berdua sama ibu. Kamu bisa pergi dulu sebentar?” Suara ayahnya mengalihkan perhatian Sakusa. Dia mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Niatnya mau ke luar. Tetapi ketika baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Atsumu memanggilnya.

“Omi! Sini.” Atsumu menunjuk kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya. Sakusa memandang heran. “Aku boleh panggil kamu Omi, kan?”

“Oh, Omi udah kenalan sama pasien sebelah, ya? Bagus, bagus. Itu sana temenin dia dulu aja, Mi.” Barusan ayahnya yang bicara. Sudah begini, Sakusa tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia berjalan ke arah Atsumu, lalu duduk.

“Omi udah makan?” Sakusa mengangguk. “Aku sambil makan gapapa, ya?” Dibalas dengan anggukan lagi. Sakusa malas bicara. Apalagi dia tidak mengenal orang di depannya ini.

“Omi seumuran sama aku, kan?” Sakusa memperhatikan binar mata yang tidak pernah hilang setiap dia bicara.

“Aku 20.” Akhirnya Sakusa mengeluarkan suaranya.

“Wah, kamu lebih muda ternyata. Kamu sekarang kuliah, ya?” Anggukan lagi. “Aku juga tadinya kuliah. Tapi waktu sakit aku makin parah dan sering masuk rumah sakit, Osamu bilang, aku berhenti kuliah aja. Katanya biar fokus penyembuhan. Oh, iya. Osamu itu saudara kembar aku.”

Sakusa hanya diam, memandang Atsumu yang sedang bercerita. Sakusa heran, bagaimana bisa seseorang bercerita panjang lebar begitu ketika sedang makan.

“Aku sayang banget sama Osamu. Bisa dibilang cuma dia yang aku punya sekarang. Orang tua aku ga tau kemana. Jadi, yang biayain aku di rumah sakit itu Osamu. Dia jualan onigiri dari pagi sampe malem. Makanya aku sendirian terus.”

Sakusa tercenung. “Maaf,”

Atsumu tertawa. “Kok kamu minta maaf? Kan aku sendiri yang mau cerita.”

Atsumu melanjutkan ocehannya. Dia bercerita tentang penyakitnya. Jantung. Katanya akhir-akhir ini tidak begitu sering kambuh. Tetapi dia masih belum dibolehkan pulang. Dilihat-lihat, Atsumu sangat ceria. Tidak tercermin sedikitpun masalah berat yang menimpanya itu. Sakusa tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa orang tuanya, ditambah dengan penyakit yang diderita. Orang di depannya itu, menarik simpati Sakusa.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari ibunya dirawat. Hasil tes laboratoriumnya belum juga keluar. Diagnosis dokter berubah-ubah. Sekali _typhus_ , besoknya demam berdarah. Ibunya juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sembuh. Hampir setiap yang masuk ke perutnya dikeluarkan lagi. Ini berbeda dengan terakhir kali ibunya dirawat. Waktu itu _typhus_ , hanya empat hari dirawat, lalu sembuh. Sakusa jadi makin khawatir. Dia pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mengambil pakaian bersih. Selebihnya dia berada di rumah sakit.

Interaksinya dengan Atsumu menjadi makin intens. Anak itu suka sekali bercerita. Diam-diam, Sakusa menyukai waktu bersama Atsumu. Rasanya seakan dia bisa melupakan sejenak kekhawatiran yang menggerogotinya. Sakusa sedikit demi sedikit membuka dirinya. Di beberapa kesempatan, dia mengambil bagian yang berbicara. Walaupun dia hanya mengemukakan pendapatnya mengenai beberapa hal. Hal ini membuat senyum Atsumu makin lebar.

Malam ini, ayahnya pulang cepat sehingga bisa di sini mendampingi ibunya. Sakusa memutuskan untuk mendatangi Atsumu. Aneh, tidak biasanya tirai Atsumu ditutup lama begini.

“Atsumu?” Sakusa memanggil sebelum menyibak tirai. Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja. Sakusa terkejut melihat Atsumu yang sedang kesakitan memegang dadanya. Raut wajahnya sangat tersiksa. Keadaannya diperparah dengan napas yang putus-putus. Sakusa panik. Dia langsung memencet tombol untuk memanggil perawat, lalu memberitahu keadaan Atsumu lewat interkom. Perawat datang dalam hitungan detik, memberikan pertolongan.

Atsumu menjadi lebih tenang. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Sakusa mendekat ketika perawat sudah pergi. Dia menyeka keringat Atsumu dengan tisu. Dilihatnya wajah yang dari kemarin selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu. Kini tak ada sedikitpun bahagia. Hanya sisa gurat rasa sakit yang tertinggal. Refleks, Sakusa membelai rambut itu. Rambut yang menurut Sakusa sangat aneh jika dipilih untuk _styling_. Sakusa ingin mengalirkan kenyamanan pada sosok itu. Tidak ingin melihatnya tersiksa lagi. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya menjelajah wajah di depannya. Terayun pelan mengikuti garis-garis yang seakan terpahat sempurna.

Tampan.

Sakusa menyadari, Atsumu itu tampan.

Gerakannya terhenti ketika sepasang mata terbuka sayu. Senyum mengembang lemah ketika tahu siapa yang ada di depannya. Sakusa menjauhkan tangannya, memilih duduk. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke arah selain dia, menyembunyikan malu karena tertangkap basah. Tak sia-sia, netranya menangkap nampan berisi makanan yang masih utuh.

“Kamu belum makan?” Tanya Sakusa. Yang ditanya menggeleng. “Makan sekarang, ya? Aku suapin. Mau?”

Atsumu mengangguk senang. Sakusa menaikkan ranjang bagian atas supaya posisi Atsumu menjadi setengah duduk. Mengambil nampan, membuka plastik yang menutupi piring dan mangkuk, lalu mulai menyuapi. Kali ini Atsumu tidak banyak bicara. Hanya Sakusa yang beberapa kali menanyakan soal keadaannya.

Sakusa senang menyuapi Atsumu. Dia bukan seorang yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Dia juga selalu menghabiskan makannya.

“Makanan rumah sakit ga enak. Tapi 'Samu suka marahin aku kalo ga habisin makanannya. Dia suka banget sama makanan. Buang-buang makanan itu dosa besar buat 'Samu.” Katanya suatu hari sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Entah sejak kapan, Sakusa mulai menyukai tingkah menggemaskan pesakitan satu ini. Tanpa dia sadari, hatinya terhibur dengan keberadaan orang itu. Sekarang, setiap ibunya tertidur, dia pasti berkunjung ke ranjang Atsumu. Aktivitas menulisnya, tak disangka, menjadi lebih lancar. Pengikutnya berkata, tulisannya akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih berwarna dan ceria. Ah, memang iya, ya? Bahkan dia sendiri tidak menyadari.

* * *

Hasil laboratorium ibunya keluar. Hepatitis A. Sakusa lega sekali. Setidaknya Hepatitis yang diderita ibunya bukan jenis yang mematikan. Sepertinya baru kali ini beban di hatinya terangkat sempurna. Ditambah ibunya yang sudah tidak lagi muntah-muntah. Raut wajahnya menjadi ceria. Dia tidak tahu kalau Atsumu sangat senang karenanya. Atsumu bisa merasakan beban yang hilang dari Sakusa.

Hari ini hari kelima ibunya dirawat. Sore harinya, Atsumu tiba-tiba minta diajak ke luar. Itulah mengapa saat ini Sakusa sedang mendorong kursi roda Atsumu menuju taman. Sepertinya sudah lama sejak terakhir Atsumu keluar bangsal. Sakusa tahu karena kebahagiaan yang terpancar 120% lebih besar dari biasanya.

“Padahal aku bisa jalan sendiri. Tapi kalo ga pake kursi roda nanti aku ga dibolehin keluar.” Oceh Atsumu. Seperti biasa, Atsumu tidak pernah diam. Dia mengeluarkan segala yang singgah di otaknya untuk dibicarakan. Sakusa takjub karena dirinya tidak merasa bosan atau sebal.

“Omi tau ga? Aku suka banget kalo di luar gini. Tadinya biasa aja. Sampai tiba-tiba hari-hari aku di luar hilang. Yang aku lihat cuma langit-langit putih sama tirai coklat. Sampai temen aku cuma cairan infus yang cuma bisa diem nyangkut di gantungan besi. Setelah itu setiap aku ke luar, aku selalu manfaatin waktu aku dengan sebaik-baiknya, lihat awan sebanyak-banyaknya, rentang tubuh selebar-lebarnya, raih sinar matahari sebesar-besarnya, hirup wangi rumput sedalam-dalamnya. Makasih banyak, ya, Omi udah mau bawa aku ke sini. Aku seneng banget. Makasih juga Omi udah nemenin aku akhir-akhir ini. Aku bahagia setiap sama Omi. Aku bersyukur banget pernah ngerasain ini di hidup aku.”

Jeda, Atsumu menunduk.

“Aku harap, aku bisa ngerasain ini lebih lama. Aku mau sama Omi lebih lama.”

Sakusa terdiam melihat wajah miris itu. Kenapa? Sakusa tidak keberatan berteman dengan Atsumu. Mereka masih bisa berteman walaupun ibunya sudah tidak dirawat, kan? Dia mengacak rambut Atsumu.

“Kalo gitu, ayo cepet sembuh. Biar bisa sama aku lebih lama.” Sakusa tersenyum. Atsumu yang melihat itu terpana. Tangan Sakusa turun, merangkul Atsumu dan menyenderkan kepala Atsumu padanya. Dia tidak melihat senyum getir yang tersungging di bibir Atsumu.

* * *

Ibunya sudah terlihat membaik. Dokter sudah membolehkan rawat jalan. Ibunya bisa pulang hari ini. Ini adalah hari ketujuh ibunya dirawat. Hari ketujuh dia mengenal Atsumu. Sakusa senang karena keadaan ibunya dan karena dia bisa kembali ke rumah. Tetapi ada rasa sedih yang merangsek masuk ke hatinya ketika melihat Atsumu mengamati Sakusa dan keluarganya mengemasi barang dengan senyum tersungging.

Ah. Sakusa tidak suka ini. Dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, tidak ingin ada yang melihat apapun ekspresi yang keluar dari wajahnya. Dia membayangkan menjadi Atsumu, terus terbaring di situ dan hanya menonton orang yang datang dan pergi mengisi ranjang di sebrangnya, menunggu tiba gilirannya yang tak kunjung dia dapatkan. Sakusa sangat tahu seberapa besar ingin Atsumu untuk mengikuti jejak mereka. Sakusa benci jika dirinya menjadi emosional karena perasaan orang lain seperti ini. Sakusa benci mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Atsumu tidak sebanyak itu, tetapi dia selalu bisa mengulas senyum di wajahnya. Sakusa benci, mengetahui bahwa Atsumu adalah sosok yang sangat kuat, tetapi memilih menyembunyikan semuanya.

Sudah bisa menenangkan emosinya, Sakusa kembali. Dia menghampiri Atsumu, meminta kontak pemuda itu agar dia bisa menghubunginya nanti.

“Aku… Ga punya.” Jawab Atsumu.

“Hah?”

“Aku ga punya _handphone_.” Melihat wajah Sakusa yang heran, Atsumu melanjutkan. “Aku disleksia, Mi. Pusing kalo lihat _handphone_. Udah lama aku ga pegang _handphone_. Maaf, ya.”

Oh. Jantung, disleksia, ditinggal orang tua, apa lagi yang menyiksa pemuda ini?

Jadi, Sakusa tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

“Umm, kalo kamu mau ketemu aku, kamu bisa ke sini. Eh, itu kalo kamu mau. Aku ga maksa kok.” Lanjut Atsumu.

“Emang kamu bakal di sini terus?” Tanya Sakusa.

“Hm, udah lama aku di kamar ini terus. Kalo ga, barangkali aku pindah kamar, kamu bisa tanya ke perawat buat tau kamar aku.” Jawab Atsumu. Ah iya. Benar. Hati Sakusa kembali lega. Dia bisa pulang dengan tenang. Dia memberikan kata-kata penyemangat pada Atsumu ketika berpamitan. Sambil memeluknya.

 _Kamu pasti bisa sembuh_.

* * *

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, ibunya harus _bed rest_ di rumah. Sakusa memilih mengurangi kegiatan organisasinya, sehingga dia bisa lebih lama menemani ibunya. Di samping itu, dia juga sedang berkutat dengan revisi naskah bukunya yang akan diterbitkan. Dia jadi memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk itu. Soal Atsumu, dia ingin menemuinya. Tetapi keadaannya sedang sibuk. Dia akan ke sana nanti, kalau urusannya sudah selesai.

Oleh karena itu, ketika bukunya sudah dipajang di toko buku, ketika ibunya sudah beraktivitas dengan normal, ketika organisasinya tidak di masa sibuk, akhirnya dia kembali melangkahkan kaki ke rumah sakit ini, menuju bangsal nomor 302. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Dia baru berkedip ketika Sakusa memasuki area pandangnya.

“Hai.”

“OMI!” Netranya melebar, senyumnya mengembang. Ternyata Sakusa sangat rindu sosok ini. “Aku pikir kamu ga bakal ke sini lagi.”

“Maaf, ya. Dari kemarin aku sibuk.” Sakusa meletakkan bawaannya di meja sebelah ranjang.

“Sekarang udah ga sibuk?” Sakusa mengangguk.

“Kamu mau ke luar?” Sakusa ingat hal yang paling disukai Atsumu. Mata itu berbinar, lalu mengangguk kuat.

“Oh, iya. Omi, kamu itu penulis, ya?” Tanya Atsumu ketika mereka sudah berada di taman gedung tempat Atsumu dirawat.

“Kok kamu bisa tau?” Seingat Sakusa, dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal itu.

“Beneran? Kemarin 'Samu bilang, katanya penulis kesukaannya habis nerbitin buku. Dia pengen banget beli. Terus dia bilang nama penulisnya Sakusa Kiyoomi. Jadi beneran kamu, ya? Kamu dari kemarin sibuk nerbitin buku?” Atsumu menjelaskan dengan antusias.

“Oh, ya? Sampein salam sama makasih aku buat Osamu, ya. Iya, dari kemarin aku sibuk buat revisi naskah dari penerbit. Maaf banget baru bisa dateng sekarang.”

“Keren banget! Oke, nanti aku sampein. Pasti 'Samu seneng, deh. Terus, jangan minta maaf gitu, Omi. Kamu kan ga punya kewajiban buat jenguk aku. Kamu dateng sekarang aja aku seneng banget!” Seperti biasa, obrolan mengalir dengan lancar karena Atsumu. Sakusa seperti mendapat air segar setelah stres dengan banyak urusan kemarin. Suara renyah Atsumu memanjakan indera pendengaran Sakusa. Dia sangat menyukai ini.

“Aku pengen banget baca buku Omi. Tapi 'Samu ga mau bacain buat aku.” Atsumu mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Iya, sih, 'Samu sibuk. Aku harusnya jangan bikin 'Samu repot, ya?”

Sakusa hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak rambut Atsumu. Diam-diam memikirkan apa yang bisa dia perbuat untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu.

“Omi! Orang itu biasanya acak-acak rambut anak kecil! Aku kan lebih tua dari kamu! Harusnya aku yang gituin kamu tau!” Atsumu mengambil tangan Sakusa agar berhenti mengacak rambutnya.

“Abisnya kamu gemesin, sih. Aku ga bisa kalo cuma diem aja.”

* * *

Sakusa memikirkan beragam cara yang bisa membantu orang disleksia membaca buku. Hal ini karena tidak mungkin jika Sakusa membacakan bukunya sendiri kepada Atsumu. Selain karena tidak ada waktu, Sakusa merasa sedikit aneh membacakan hasil kerja sendiri ke orang lain. Sampailah dia pada pilihan _audiobook_. Dia bertanya apakah ada yang bisa membantunya membuat _audiobook_ pada kenalannya di penerbit. Tidak gratis tentunya.

Akhirnya, setelah mendapat izin dari penerbit untuk membuat _audiobook_ , dengan catatan untung konsumsi pribadi, dan mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat membantunya, proses pembuatan _audiobook_ dimulai. Sakusa tidak berkontribusi banyak karena kesibukan kuliahnya. Hari-hari Sakusa menjadi bersemangat, mengetahui dia dapat membuat senyum terkembang di wajah itu lagi nanti, ketika dia datang membawa _audiobook_ -nya.

Sakusa tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia bertemu dengan Atsumu. Yang dia tahu, dia rindu pemuda itu. Terakhir kali dia ke sana adalah ketika Sakusa mau mengikuti _press release_ untuk bukunya. Berkat media sosialnya, buku Sakusa mudah dikenal banyak orang. Sudah banyak eksemplar yang terjual. Lalu, dia diajak ikut _book launching_ bersama penulis-penulis lain yang lebih senior, sekalian mempromosikan bukunya. Sakusa merasa gugup, dia ingin ada seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Atsumu. Dan benar saja, Atsumu bisa memberikan semangat yang besar untuk Sakusa. Kali ini, dia ingin kembali ke sana. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat.

* * *

Akhirnya pembuatan _audiobook_ -nya selesai. Sakusa sangat senang. Akhirnya dia bisa memberikannya pada Atsumu. Dia bisa melihat tatapan heran teman sekelasnya ketika melihatnya tersenyum beberapa kali. Sakusa tidak peduli. Dia ingin cepat-cepat selesaikan perkuliahan hari ini dan menuju rumah sakit. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Atsumu.

Di sinilah dia, melangkah ringan menuju pintu bertulis 302 di muka. Masuk kamar dengan riang, demi menemukan tirai ranjang Atsumu yang tertutup. Sakusa terus melangkah, memanggil Atsumu. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, dia menyibak tirai.

Bukan Atsumu.

Dua pasang mata suami istri melihat ke arahnya, kaget. Sakusa terpaku.

“Ada apa, ya?” Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

“Eh, maaf. Ini bukan ranjangnya Atsumu?” Kesadaran Sakusa kembali.

“Bukan. Ga ada yang Namanya Atsumu. Kami sudah lima hari di sini.” Jawab mereka.

“Kalau begitu, mungkin saya salah kamar. Mohon maaf karena sudah mengganggu.” Sakusa membungkukkan badan lalu berlalu.

  1. Benar, kok.



Apa Atsumu pindah kamar? Atau dia sudah dibolehkan pulang?

Ah, yang mana saja boleh. Yang penting sekarang Sakusa harus bertanya pada perawat yang berjaga. Perawat itu tersenyum melihat Sakusa. Sakusa ingat, itu adalah perawat yang membantu Atsumu waktu penyakitnya kambuh. Tanpa basa-basi, Sakusa langsung menanyakan di mana kamar Atsumu sekarang. Perawat itu diam.

“Atsumu sudah ga dirawat di sini.” Jawabnya.

“Jadi dia udah pulang? Kalo saya minta alamat dia boleh ga, sus?” Sakusa berharap dia bisa mendapatkannya, karena pasti perawat itu tahu, dia sudah dekat dengan Atsumu. Sayangnya perawat itu menggeleng.

Dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di benak Sakusa.

“Atsumu sudah meninggal dua minggu yang lalu.”

* * *

Hari ketiga setelah Sakusa tahu kalau Atsumu sudah tidak ada.

Beberapa hari kebelakang dia jalani seperti mayat hidup. Sakusa tidak bisa berhenti mengerjakan rutinitasnya, tetapi jiwanya enggan melakukan semua itu. Teringat hari ketika perawat memberitahu kabar itu. Emosinya naik. Dia tidak percaya. Tapi ekspresi sedih perawat itu memaksanya untuk percaya. Atsumu ramah pada semua orang dan tidak pernah bikin mereka repot, katanya. Mereka sangat kehilangan, katanya. Dia tiba-tiba ditemukan meninggal, katanya. Tak ada yang menjaga jadi tak ada yang tahu kalau dia kambuh, katanya. Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan, katanya.

Sakusa menanyakan kontak kerabat Atsumu, tetapi mereka tidak bisa memberitahu. Sakusa memaksa, tetapi tetap tidak bisa dapat. Lantas Sakusa berkendara kembali ke rumahnya. Berbaring di kasur, Sakusa memandang kosong langit-langit.

Tadinya dia biasa saja. Tadinya dia tidak peduli. Tadinya dia tidak merasa. Karena dia tidak percaya.

Sakusa memandang kosong langit-langit, demi mendapatkan kenyataan turun membanjiri pikirannya.

Atsumu sudah tiada.

Senyum manis itu, binar indah itu, suara merdu itu, sudah tiada.

Siapa lagi yang bisa menyapa Sakusa tanpa ragu, dan tidak membiarkan senyumnya luruh walau tidak dibalas? Siapa lagi yang bisa terus bicara sampai capek, dan tidak berhenti walau Sakusa diam? Siapa lagi yang bisa memberinya binar mata indah, walau hanya dengan sebaris senyum atau tawa Sakusa? Siapa lagi yang bisa Sakusa usak rambutnya, lalu mengeluarkan protes dengan kerucut di bibir?

Sakusa tidak percaya.

Memangnya berapa hari yang mereka lalui bersama? Sakusa yakin itu tidak sampai 30 hari. Tidak ada satu bulan. Lalu mengapa dia merasa rongga dadanya nyeri? Mengapa matanya memanas? Mengapa dia merasa ada yang berjalan di pelipisnya? Mengapa tenggorokannya sakit? Mengapa perasaannya hampa?

Sakusa tidak mengerti.

Mengapa dia merasa kehilangan?

Dia tidak keluar kamar setelah itu. Sampai orang tuanya pulang pun tidak. Orang tuanya hanya bisa menenangkan saat tau alasan dibalik tingkahnya. Lalu hari berjalan. Tak pernah beri ruang bagi Sakusa untuk meratap.

 _Audiobook_ -nya. Sakusa selalu membawanya kemana pun dia pergi. Apa lagi benda yang bisa mengingatkan padanya kalau Atsumu bena-benar pernah singgah di hidupnya? Hanya _audiobook_ -nya yang bahkan tidak pernah disentuh langsung oleh Atsumu.

Hari ini, Sakusa kembali sendirian di rumahnya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus makan. Tetapi dia tidak ingin memasak apapun. Akhirnya dia mengambil motornya, memacunya entah kemana. Dia tidak tahu ingin makan apa. Dia akan membiarkan takdir yang memilih untuknya. Jalanan malam yang padat merayap tak mengganggunya. Justru itu lebih baik. Dia bisa mengendarai motornya dengan ritme yang sama dengan pikirannya. Pelan. Lambat.

Sakusa tidak begitu ingat belokan mana yang dia ambil, daerah mana yang dia lewati. Yang dia tahu, saat ini matanya menangkap plang bertuliskan ‘Onigiri’. Selama dia berkendara, tidak ada satupun plang makanan yang masuk ke pandangannya. Hanya ini. Mungkin inilah yang dipilihkan takdir untuknya. Dia meminggirkan motornya, parkir.

Kedai itu lumayan ramai. Sakusa langsung menuju konter untuk memesan. Pegawai kedai menyapanya, menanyakan soal pesanan. Pegawai yang… mirip Atsumu? Sakusa memaki dirinya. Sudah sejauh ini pun Atsumu masih ada di pikirannya. Bisa-bisanya dia melihat orang lain dan malah terbayang sosok Atsumu. Sakusa mengucek matanya agar halusinasinya hilang. Tetapi sosok itu masih ada.

“Atsumu?”

“Sakusa?”

Dua manusia bersuara bersamaan.

“Kamu tau saya?” Sakusa bertanya. Tidak mungkin orang asing ini kenal dia, kan? Yang wajahnya begitu dan mengenal namanya hanya Atsumu.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, kan? Yang nulis buku _Aksara Cita_?” Ah, benar. Seperti orang lain, dia juga mengirim foto dirinya di akun media sosial yang dia punya. Mungkin saja ada orang asing mengenalnya. Sakusa mengangguk. “Kamu… kenal Atsumu?”

Jadi orang ini benar-benar tahu Atsumu? Bukan sekadar mirip saja? Saudara? Sepertinya benar-benar takdir yang menuntunnya ke sini.

“Iya. Kamu juga kenal dia?” Jawab Sakusa. Orang itu tertawa.

“Aku adik kembarnya. Miya Osamu.” Benar. Benar juga. Sakusa tidak ingat kalau Atsumu pernah memberitahu soal kembarannya. Benar. Kembarannya itu suka dengan tulisannya dan berjualan onigiri.

Melihat antrian yang mengular karena perbincangannya dengan Sakusa, Osamu langsung menanyakan pesanan Sakusa dan memintanya untuk duduk dulu. Sakusa tidak keberatan. Dia rela menunggu untuk mendapatkan info apapun itu tentang Atsumu.

Sakusa datang di waktu makan malam. Pelanggan yang datang sangat ramai. Osamu terlihat kewalahan walaupun sudah dibantu oleh beberapa pegawai lain. Butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu antrian pelanggan habis. Selama itu, Sakusa menikmati onigiri di depannya. Sakusa kagum akan rasanya. Sangat enak. Dia menyimpan lokasinya saat ini di Maps-nya agar nanti bisa ke sini lagi.

Setelah kedai lengang, Osamu menghampiri Sakusa.

“Wow, aku ga nyangka Sakusa Kiyoomi bener-bener ada di sini.” Kata Osamu sambil duduk di sebrang Sakusa. “Kamu kok bisa kenal sama Atsumu?”

Sakusa menceritakan semuanya. Sampai bagian dia mendapat kabar dari perawat itu. Mendengar itu, Osamu menunduk. Aura kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya.

“Atsumu itu, selalu buat orang lain sayang sama dia. Orang lain kecuali orang tua kami. Sampe sekarang aku ga tau gimana keadaan mereka, jadi aku ga bakal ngomong soal itu. Iya, Atsumu meninggal setengah bulan yang lalu. Di kamarnya. Sendirian. Aku emang saudara ga bener, bisa-bisanya biarin orang sakit sendirian.

Kedai ini tutup jam 10. Setelah beres-beres, sekitar jam setengah 12 aku baru bisa nyampe kamar ‘Tsumu. Paginya, jam 5 aku udah pergi lagi buat nyiapin jualan hari itu. ‘Tsumu baik banget. Dia nyuruh aku ga perlu setiap hari ke rumah sakit. Dia mau aku istirahat yang cukup. Dia juga udah belajar pencet bel kalo kambuh. Akhirnya, aku cuma ke rumah sakit seminggu sekali.

Waktu itu, aku habis jenguk ‘Tsumu. Dia, tiba-tiba peluk aku.” Osamu terisak. Dia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melanjutkan. “Dia minta aku buat jaga kesehatan. Dia doain jualan aku laris. Aku bodoh banget. Gara-gara hari itu ada pasokan beras dateng, aku buru-buru. Aku cuma jawab ‘Tsumu sekenanya, tanpa ngasih perhatian lebih buat dia. Terus pergi. Cuma buat dapet kabar kalo ‘Tsumu udah ga ada. Waktu sore.”

Ceritanya total terhenti. Hanya ada isakan. Sakusa pindah ke sisi Osamu, mengelus punggungnya, memberikan ketenangan. Dia teringat keadaan dirinya. Menyalahkan diri akan kesehatan orang tuanya walaupun mereka berjauhan, membuat dia memang tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya. Osamu, menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak menjaga saudaranya, walaupun memang dia harus mencari uang agar saudaranya tetap bisa berobat. Dia tahu betapa tidak mengenakannya perasaan itu. Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menenangkan Osamu, membantu memberitahunya kalau semua ini bukan salahnya.

* * *

Semalam, Osamu menawarkan Sakusa untuk berziarah ke makam Atsumu. Sakusa mengiyakan. Mereka bertukar kontak. Hari ini, adalah hari yang mereka tentukan untuk berziarah. Sakusa sudah siap, lengkap dengan _audiobook_ -nya. Mereka berdua bertemu di komplek pemakaman yang sudah Osamu kirim lokasinya pada Sakusa.

Ini dia. Tempat Atsumu.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di gundukan tanah dengan nisan bertulis nama Atsumu. Di bawah ini, ada pemilik senyum yang Sakusa rindukan.

Setelah melakukan ritual ketika berziarah, Sakusa jongkok, mengelus nisan di depannya, mengatakan semua yang ada di otaknya.

“Kamu tau ga? Ada banyak yang mau aku bilang ke kamu. Ada banyak yang mau aku lakuin sama kamu. Ada banyak yang masih mau aku lihat dari kamu. Tapi kayaknya, itu terlalu mewah buat aku. Aku ga berhak buat dapetin kebahagiaan itu.

"Kamu tau ga? Banyak yang menanti kehadiran kamu. Menanti cahaya yang selalu kamu kasih setiap kamu ada. Tapi kayaknya mereka ga seberuntung itu. _Kami_ ga seberuntung itu. Cahaya kamu mungkin cuma cocok ada di surga sana.

"Gimana rasanya? Kamu seneng, kan? Udah ga perlu ngerasain rasa sakit itu lagi. Udah ga perlu ngerasa bersalah karena membebani kembaran kamu lagi. Udah ga perlu capek pasang senyum di muka kamu sepanjang hari, di atas sengsara kamu. Apapun yang kamu rasain sekarang. Aku mau kamu seneng. Ga boleh engga.

"Kamu tau ga? Kamu waktu itu bilang mau baca buku aku, kan? Aku udah buatin _audiobook_ lho, buat kamu. Nanti, kapan-kapan, aku ke sini lagi buat dengerin kamu _audiobook_ ini. Kalo sekarang, kasian 'Samu nanti kelamaan ninggalin kedai.

"Aku mau bilang. Makasih banyak karena waktu itu udah nyapa aku. Makasih banyak udah kasih aku senyuman itu. Makasih banyak udah kasih aku semangat. Makasih banyak udah dateng ke hidup aku. ‘ _I wish I’d never met you’. That’s what I thought. But no. I’m the luckiest person in the world because I’ve met this angelic person like you._ ”

Bening mengalir di pipinya. Nikmati kasar yang menyapa syaraf jemarinya, selaras dengan sakit yang menghunjam dadanya. Merasakan tangan di bahunya, Sakusa beranjak. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi pusara, berjanji akan datang lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fan fiction angst pertama yang aku publish. Jujur, aku masih banyak eksperimen buat pemilihan diksinya. Aku harap perasaan yang aku bawa di sini bisa sampai ke pembaca.  
> Sebenernya, aku ada struggle sama nulis pendek. Jadi, fic ini, udah aku pendek-pendekin (aku ga begitu bebas buat ngasih deskripsi), tapi tetep aja nyampe 5000 kata:(
> 
> Kok malah curhat ya?
> 
> Terakhir, aku mau bilang, makasih banyak udah baca sampai selesai. If you like this fic, please leave a kudo. It will cheer my day up <3


End file.
